One Minute Brawl Finale 4:Cydik VS Gabranth
Today is the day... It's finally time... Cydik, the genius of cyberspace... Gabranth, the master of darkness... ITS TIME FOR THEIR FINAL CHAPTER AGAIN! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:2:00PM The black hole transported them to the Dojo and they stared at each other again. Cydik and Gabranth both returned to normal form and punched each other. Then Gabranth kicked Cydik back into the dojo. Cydik came out and said "Ok, enough playing around now". Gabranth then glowed and turned into his new appearance. "Lets see how you stack up compared to my recent reboot". said Gabranth. IT'S ALL ABOUT SKILL Gabranth shot a ball of darkness that blasted Cydik back into the dojo again. Cydik came back out and punched Gabranth in the face. Then Cydik took a flamethrower out of his backpack and and started burning Gabranth. Gabranth struggled his way through and punched it out of Cydik's hands. Then he kneed Cydik in the gut and then elbowed the back of his head. Cydik moved out of the way and spin kicked Gabranth in the face, then he stabbed Gabranth in the gut with a dagger. Gabranth retaliated with a punch to the face that knocked Cydik back 30 feet. "You want an end"? "YOU WANT A RECKONING"!?!?!? said Gabranth. Then he made a giant ball of dark energy. Cydik went techno and made a cyber laser. Cydik fired the laser at the ball of darkness and it resulted in a beam clash. Gabranth went super and it was stuck in deadlock. Gabranth started turning dark and said "It is the end for you". Cydik went super techno and said "No, it isn't". The blasts began creating a black hole in the middle. Cydik went dark and Gabranth went hyper. The black hole in the center became larger. It began to rip pieces of Mobius off. The beam clash stopped and they were punching and blocking each other, making shockwaves that shook mountains. Cydik finally took a sword out of his backpack and Gabranth took out the blade of darkness. They slowely moved towards each other and then began to duel with the swords. Cydik's experience allowed him to keep up with Gabranth's powerful strikes. But Gabranth broke Cydik's sword's blade and then he tried to impale Cydik. But Cydik moved out of the way and kicked the sword into the air. Then Cydik put Gabranth in a choke hold. Gabranth fought and managed to escape it. Then he grabbed Cydik by the throat and began flying straight up. But the sword fell on Gabranth and impaled him. Gabranth dropped Cydik and they both started falling. Cydik pulled a parachute out of his back pack and started floating down slowly. Gabranth opened his eyes and landed on his feet. He shot a ball of energy that made a hole in Cydik's parachute. Then Gabranth pulled the sword out of his head. "Fool, this is the blade of darkness, this can't kill me". Cydik fell and landed on a boulder. Gabranth steppped on his chest and began charging a laser aimed at Cydik's head. "Check mate". said Gabranth. But Cydik threw him off and pulled a light sword out of his backpack. "Sorry, but I believe it's time for round 2 friend". Gabranth stood up and took out the blade of darkness again. "Show me what you can do". Cydik ran at him and slashed, but Gabranth blocked it and then countered. Cydik parried the counter and then slashed again. Gabranth rolled out of the way and blasted a laser. Cydik got blasted back and said "So you're not gonna play fair now"? "Fine, I won't either". Cydik jumped to his feet and pulled out a laser cannon. Cydik fired the laser cannon. Which went the whole way through Gabranth and stunned him. Cydik ran up to Gabranth with the light sword and went for the final blow. Cydik leapt and landed the fatal blow on Gabranth's forehead. But then we see the blade of darkness stuck in Cydik's chest. Then we see a light and Gabranth turns bright black. He pulls the sword out of his forehead and punches Cydik off of him. 'YOU FOOL"! "I AM YOUR NEW GOD"! Cydik pulles the sword out of his chest and goes into hyper techno form. "Then call me Kratos". said Cydik. Cydik combined the blade of darkness and the light sword, turning them into the blade of balance. Gabranth began calling darkness all around the area. Cydik ran at him with the blade of balance and Gabranth summoned an army of shadows that all attacked Cydik. Cydik started slashing and stabbing his way through them and then Gabranth grew 2 dark wings and started flying into the air. Cydik ran up a skyscraper to chase after him. Gabranth turned into the dark dragon and breathed dark breath at Cydik. Cydik jumped off the building and landed on Gabranth's back. Then Cydik piloted Gabranth into a building and they went through it and crashed in the middle of the city. Gabranth and Cydik reverted back to their normal forms and stared at each other again. Cydik tried to punch Gabranth, but his hand was caught."I've had quite enough of you". said Gabranth before punching Cydik in the face. Cydik was dizzy and Gabranth put on his gauntlets. "Let's see you wriggle your way out of this one". said Gabranth. Then he ran at Cydik and punched him in the face, then he kicked him in the back, elbowed him into the ground, grabbed him and tossed him into the sky, and then teleported up and slammed him back down. Then Gabranth landed next to the barley moving Cydik. Cydik jumped to his feet and kicked Gabranth in the nuts. Cydik landed blow after blow on Gabranth. But couldn't knock him over. Cydik even did a roundhouse kick, but Gabranth caught his leg and elbowed it, which broke Cydik's left leg. Then Gabranth punched him into the air and spun around and kicked Cydik in the face as he fell down. Then Gabranth;s gauntlets turned jet black. "HERE I GO"! Gabranth punched, kicked, elbowed, and then spun around and kicked Cydik directly in the face. Then Gabranth grabbed Cydik and put him in a choke hold. Cydik fought and started to escape. But Gabranth started flying and shot a rope of darkness that flew around Cydik's neck. Then Gabranth released Cydik and kept flying into the air. Which hung Cydik and broke his neck. KO! Reasoning: Cydik is just as smart as Gabranth. This came down to strength, speed, durability, and skill. In strength, Gabranth wins due to him being naturally stronger. In speed, Cydik wins due to him being naturally faster. In durability, it's really close. Cydik can take almost as much punishment as he can give. But Gabranth can take even more than he can give. The final choice was skill. Gabranth has lived longer than Cydik. Cydik is at the oldest, 25. Gabranth has lived longer than Vuxo! He is the only person that has ever forcibly restrained Vuxo. Not to mention, he has those gauntlets that triple his strength. Which allowed him to overpower Cydik at the end. In melee skill, Cydik may have trained quite a bit. But Gabranth taught Vuxo how to use all those weapons, and Vuxo would make short work of Cydik in a sword fight. The point that gave Gabranth the win though, was his control over darkness. He can control ALL forms of darkness. Physical, mental, emotional, and even spiritual darkness. Since Cydik is at least partially evil, Gabranth had fuel to use in order to keep him going throughout the entire battle. Which is how he survived being impaled in the forehead by the light sword. Cydik is extremly hard to beat, but Gabranth might as well be impossible to beat. Cydik came very close. But his plans to win got hung up. The Winner Is: Gabranth NEXT TIME We have... Joanna VS Magus A SCYTHE-WIELDING DEMON BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales